A Heart Torn in Two
by faithandtrust
Summary: Madeline was taken from her home many years ago in order to be a mother like figure to the Lost Boys. With the arrival of the truest believer and those trying to save him, things for her on the island change. She finds herself wrapped up in the chaos of being with the lost boys and the struggle to do what she believes is right. Felix/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first story on here, I hope you enjoy it. I don't own any of the characters on Once Upon a time, I just own my OC.

Enjoy and let me know what you think!

F&T

* * *

My bright blue eyes opened suddenly as I felt a strange feeling come over me. Looking around the makeshift camp, nothing seemed to be off. The fire that had been there the previous night was simply a smoke signal. I sat up on my elbows, not wanting to fully stand or raise an alarm to the boys sleeping peacefully around me. I got up off of the dirt covered floor, and brushed off my navy blue clothing. If he found out I was sleeping on the floor, he would cause a scene. Something that these boys didn't need to witness. Taking a few careful steps forward, I paused. Whatever feeling that had overcame me suddenly disappeared. Instead of laying back down on the floor, I took this opportunity to have some peace and quite to herself. I tip-toed around the Lost Boys and made my way out of the camp. I traveled down to the beach not far away from the camp. It was always a calming feeling to be near the sea. It must run in the family. As I approached the sandy beach, I looked off into the distance, out towards the beautiful scenery of Neverland. Off in the distance, I could see a ship. My eyes widened, I knew that ship. It wouldn't be long before it would be coming to shore.

The Jolly Rodger.

A smile appeared on my face. He was here, it took him long enough. I turned around and came face to face with Felix. "Don't" I started, he looked at me with amusement before letting out a chuckle

"Like him coming here will change a damn thing. You know that as well as I do. And you think that _he_ will let you leave."

"I'm not stupid Felix, I know he wont. No one gets off this island without his permission." I assured him. He smirked, and walked to stand next to me. His voice became soft, as he lowered his head and spoke in my ear.

"You know, if there was anything I could do to get you off of this island Madeline-" He started but I cut him off.

"It doesn't matter Felix. I'm not getting off of this island ever and I need to learn to deal with it." He nodded his head.

"Come on, lets get you back to the camp before Pan finds out." He began walking towards the camp. We walked in complete silence, halfway to the camp I felt him reach down and take my hand into his. His hand was warm in mine we continued to walk. Looking up at him, I gave him a soft smile before giving his hand a tight squeeze before letting go. His steps slowed down a little and I sped mine up.

In my twenty eight year on this island, I had always been the closest to the Lost Boys. To them, I was their mother I told them stories, cared for their injuries, even cooked for them on occasion. I knew that Peter kept me here simply because I did this for them, I kept them sleeping peacefully through the night. Felix had always been the outsider in my stories, always disrupting them telling the boys twists that would cause them to have nightmares. We were constantly at each others throats about everything. Then one recently, it all changed. He still kept up the charade around the boys, but just around me, he became sweet. It took me a while to adjust to him being sweet around me. For such a long time, he hadn't. He was Pan's right hand man and I wanted nothing more to stay far away from both of them. It worked out well for a while, before Felix became sweet. Then I was sucked into whatever was going on. hPart of me thinks that Pan knows something is going on between us, he knows everything that happens on the island.

As I arrived at the camp the boys were just beginning to wake up. "Maddy!" I heard them say at different times, and come rushing over to me. I smiled and pulled my long light ashy brown hair to the side. Several of the younger boys, 6 and younger gave me hugs, like every morning.

"Good morning guys." I said with a smile returning their hugs.

"Come on now boys, we have to go out and play." I heard Peter Pan. The boys began the cheer, and gather the weapons from around them. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch as Felix makes his way over to Pan. The two make a quiet exchange before Peter makes his way into the forest. Felix gathers up the Lost Boys and tells them to head out. He then walks over to me.

"What's going on?" I ask him.

"The boy is here, we need to go get him. Stay here, go see the Wendy bird." He said to me. I glared at him.

"And why can't I go?" I ask folding my arms across my chest.

"Pansaid no."

"_He _isn't even on the island yet."

"Well, i'm sure Pan will had something in mind for when he does." Felix said as if it was nothing. I nodded my head, thats what i'm afraid of. His expression changed when he saw the look on my face. He went to speak, however he stopped himself. Felix turned and left, swinging his club over his shoulder, leaving me alone. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. I counted to sixty before leaving the camp and making my way to Wendy. It was nice having another girl on the island. Most of the boys didn't even know that she was there. I happened to stumble upon her in the cage one day while looking for a river to clean myself in. I walked over to the cage and opened it, kneeling down and looking at my closest friend on the island.

"Breakfast?" I asked her. As soon as she saw me her face softened.

"I'd quite like that." Wendy spoke before heading out of the cage she was in. The two of us walked back towards the camp. I walked into the food tent and grabbed us some fruit Wendy was quiet as we traveled, this was unlike her to be so silent.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, taking a seat on the ground near the now deceased fire.

"Pan came to visit me this morning." She spoke sitting down next to me. "He told me that everything was to change. He finally found who he was looking for. Now that he has, he could live forever even make his way to new worlds. Whatever happens is not for the best Maddy." She looked over at me. The worry was clear in her eyes. I nodded my head at her. "It can't happen." She spoke once more, I gave her a small smile.

"Eat, it will calm your nerves." Wendy took a bite of the fruit I had given her and I saw an immediate change to her stance, she was definitely more relaxed.

* * *

Hours passed by before the Lost Boys returned to camp. Thankfully, this gave Wendy and I much needed 'girl time'. This time with a new male, this boy looked like all of the new boys did, in such strange clothing. I stood near the base of the tree, leaning against it as the boys dropped their weapons. Several of them began making a fire. Relief watched over me as I saw Felix enter the campsite, thankfully nothing had happened to him. Peter Pan walked over to me. "None of the boys are injured, your new assignment is to entertain the boy. His name is Henry, get him to trust you. If you can do that maybe ill grant you a visit." He left my side and disappeared. I took a deep breath before making my way over to Henry. He was sitting on a log facing away from the camp.

"Hello there." I said to him. The boy scooted away from me. I gave him a smile. "I'm not going to harm you, I promise. I'm Madeline."

"I'm Henry." He stated, not looking at her.

"Are you hungry? Is there anything I can get you?" I offered him, he shook his head. "At least come sit by the fire and warm yourself up." Again he didn't say anything. "If you need anything, just let me know." I said before standing up and walking back over to the Lost Boys.

"Maddy tell us a story!" The four year old lost boy Tyler said.

"Okay, which one do you want to hear?" I asked him taking my usual spot near the fire. He came over to me and sat in my lap.

"The one about the elves!" He said giving me a smile. I nodded my head, some of the younger boys began to gather around me, while the older ones could care less about my story. I began the story and looked across the now burning fire at Felix who was looking back at me. I gave him a small smile as I spoke, and he gave me a smile in return. It wasn't long until the lost boys were asleep. Tyler was cuddled in my lap. I couldn't help but smile as I laid down and closed my eyes to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Wow, I'm really glad that you enjoy my story! Here is another chapter. I wanted to get it up before I started my finals. Keep reviewing and favoriting and following! They all make my day and I love reading your reviews! I look forward to hearing from you. Enjoy the new chapter!

F&T

* * *

Chapter Two

When I woke up the following morning, the lost boys were gone, out doing something. No one had bothered to wake me up, I sighed. Glancing around the campsite I saw no one, it was what I heard that caused me to panic. The muffled screams of someone. I got up immediately and followed the voice. I quickly found Henry tied up to a tree, a rope in his mouth. I frowned and quickly untied him. "One of the lost boys tied me up." He said before I could even ask what happened. "He said to tell you that they were going out to play and not to wait up for them."

I shake my head. "Of course they did."

"You don't get to go out of the campsite often do you?" He asked, I shook my head.

"No, but its something that I have gotten used to through the years." Henry stayed leaning against the tree and I sat next to him.

"Later can you show me around? It will get you out of the campsite?" Henry asked me, a smile was on his face. I knew that he would grow bored of hanging around me until the lost boys returned.

"Sure, I can show you a favorite place of mine."

* * *

The sky was beginning to darken when we decided to leave the campsite. Henry and I were making our way to overlook the entire island. I felt bad for the boy, Pan had taken his jacket and scarf leaving him in just a shirt and pants. The boy had been silent for most of the day, taking in the island and he was very skeptical about what was to come. "You are not taking me out here to kill me, are you?" Henry asked as we walked together through the forrest. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No Henry, trust me. That is the last thing that I would want to do."

"Then why are you here, Madeline?" He asked looking up at me. I took a deep breath, it was my stupidity that got me stuck on this island for so long. I wasn't in the mood for sharing how I became stuck on this island. In the back of my head I heard Pan's voice '_get him to trust you_'.

"Well, it was my stupidity that got me trapped on this island. When I arrived here, I wasn't alone. I made a deal with Pan that would keep me here in exchange for those who I came with to leave."

"That's very heroic." Henry stated, I couldn't help but laugh.

"I would hardly call it noble." I continued to walk up the mountain as Henry walked beside me.

"The Neverland that I read about wasn't anything like this. It was wonderful. Peter Pan was just a lost boy who wanted to stay young forever. He wasn't so-"

"Evil?" I said finishing his sentence. Henry laughed.

"Thats a good word for it." We arrived on the mountain that overlooked the entire island. Henry looked around at the dimming light in the sky. "Now this is more like the image of Neverland I had in my mind. Why did you bring me up here?" I walked over to the rock near the ledge "Don't!" He shouted and I froze looking back at him, then I realized what he thought I was doing. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh no Henry. I'm not going to jump. I have a stash of food here that I keep. I thought you would be tired of all of the fruit." I explained reaching inside and pulling out a loaf of bread, I saw him relax a little when he realized I wasn't going to jump. "Here is the thing about Neverland Henry, if you want to have something you just have to believe that you have it. Like this bread, or food in general. The only thing that this doesn't work for is getting off of the island. I know, i've tried many times." Henry nodded his head. I handed him the loaf of bread. "We should probably head back to camp."

"We wouldn't want Peter Pan to be angry?" Henry said with a sarcastic voice. I nodded my head, part of me knew that Pan would even be angry with me taking Henry out of the campsite for a little while. We both made our way down the mountain and towards the campsite.

"So, tell me about this Peter Pan in your land." I asked him. He took a deep breath and began telling me about the wonderful Peter Pan, a young boy who never wanted to grow up, and he only took people who felt the same way as him to Neverland. As soon as he spoke of Wendy, I felt as if someone was watching us. We weren't too far away from the campsite, it could have been a lost boy but they wouldn't have been watching us this closely. I stopped Henry mid sentence. "Henry, I need you to run as fast as you can towards the campsite, its just directly in front of us not too far."

"Why? Whats wrong?" The boy asked,

"Everything will be fine just please run ahead and try not to raise an alarm to the lost boys okay?" I said as calmly as I could.

"I can fight!" He said trying to convince me to stay. I shook my head knowing that if we were brought into a fight and something would happen to him, Pan would have me killed and I don't even want to think what Felix would do.

"Please." I begged him. He nodded his head and made his way towards the campsite. As soon as he disappeared, someone stepped out of the woods behind me. I cursed myself for not bringing a sword along with me. I turned around and came face to face with familiar blue eyes, my blue eyes. But they weren't mine, they were his. Though I knew he was here I didn't expect to see him so soon. I stayed as calm as I possibly could. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at me. I could barely here his voice.

"Madeline." He stated in shock.

"Killian." I said, a smile trying to make its self visible on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

I bet you didn't expect me to update this soon. I didn't either but here is another chapter for you guys! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. I love receiving them. Especially the reviews, I love to hear what you guys think, and what you guys think should happen! Keep reviewing and Enjoy!

F&T

* * *

Chapter Three

"Is that all I get?" He asked me. The smile on my face disappeared as I stared at him blankly, part of me couldn't believe that he was standing in front of me. "Madeline." He said more firmly.

"Killian." I said once more before walking towards him. He opened his arms for me as a tears began escaping my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him in a distantly familiar hug. He pulled away from me, and looked down at me wiping away my tears.

"Don't cry sister, it was never a good look for you." He stated, I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm still angry at you I hope you realize that." He said firmly. I nodded my head looking up at him. It wasn't long before he pulled me in for another hug. This time he didn't let go too quickly. I closed my eyes and breathed in the homey scent of my brother. Liam and Killian had left me to take care of the home while they searched for a plant for the king. When Killian returned, he told me of our brothers death. He somehow convinced me to become a pirate with him. I wasn't very old at the time. When he met Milah, I was 16, when she died I had barely turned 17. From there, we went to Neverland once again. It was unclear how much time I spent on the island with my brother. I wasn't aloud on the land, he was worried something would happen to me. I stayed on the ship up until the last month we were there. I would escape and sit on the shore, only for a little while. This was where I first saw Felix, he was watching me from afar. Knowing then what I knew now, he was waiting for me to step into the forrest. If I had ever stepped into the forest, he would have taken me to Peter Pan and the other lost boys. Felix and I never spoke until Killian wanted to leave Neverland. Peter wouldn't let Killian leave, without thinking I offered myself to him, staying on the island in exchange for his freedom. Before Killian could argue with me, Pan agreed to my proposal. I didn't think I would ever see him again. "You need to come back to my camp." He stated. I pulled myself away from him and shook my head.

"No I cant, Pan will know where I am, there is no way I can leave. He will find me." I stated, partly because I knew that Peter Pan would find me, I had to make sure nothing happened to Henry, and I wasn't ready to leave Felix behind.

"I can protect you from him." He stated.

"I can protect myself from him." I told him, knowing that if I couldn't protect myself from him, Felix would protect me.

"Madeline Noelle Jones."

"Don't you middle name me, Killian James Jones!" I said back to him, pointing my finger at him. "Weather you like it or not, I have to return. Don't follow me, i'm sure I will see you around soon." I turned around.

"Wait!" Killian exclaimed, I froze not wanting to look at him again. "Have you seen a little boy? His name is Henry?"

Henry? The boy that I had spent all day with, that is who he was here to save? He didn't even try to save me. Though we both knew that it would be no use. "I'll take care of him." I stated blandly before taking off in a direction that would throw my brother off entirely if he followed me.

* * *

As soon as I returned to the campsite. I was greeted by the lost boys, Tyler gave me a hug as usual. I glanced over at Peter and Felix, who were once again in a silent chat. Peter waved me over and quickly dismissed Felix. He grabbed me by the shirt and led me into the forrest. "You were supposed to wait until the boy trusted you to visit." Peter scolded.

"He was following us, I had no other choice." I stated.

"Thats another thing, I come back to the campsite finding the boy alone? Is having your brother on the island causing you to go mad? Causing you to forget everything?"

"No it isn't? He was looking for Henry, would you rather have had him with me. Then you wouldn't even have the boy at all. Then whatever you are planning would have never worked." I said more coldly than I had intended too. Without missing a beat, Peter raised his hand as if he was going to strike me. I flinched. Instead of feeling his hand across my face, I feel nothing. I open my eyes, his hand is still in the air and his face is one of evil.

"Thats a warning, next time you wont be so lucky." He stated before disappearing. I began taking deep breaths, before turning to walk back to the campsite. Before I could move any farther, Felix stood in front of me. Without saying a word, he pulled me to him, hugging me closely. I buried myself in his arms, wanting to just disappear with him. However, we both knew that was entirely impossible. He kissed my hair and held me like that for a while before pulling away from me.

"So you saw him?" Felix asked me, I nodded my head.

"He was just like I remembered. Apparently he is here for the boy." Felix nodded, I stayed silent for a few moments before Felix spoke for me.

"You want him to take you off of the island, don't you?" Felix asked me. There weren't many times I felt intimidated by the tall Felix. I was a foot shorter than he was, I wasn't tall like my brothers. Now was one of those times.

"Would you ever come with me?" I asked. He stayed silent for a few moments.

"Madeline," He sighed.

"Just tell me Felix, I can handle it."

"I would, if everything was right here. I couldn't leave Pan here under bad circumstances."

"Yes you could Felix, but you are his friend."

"If he harms you I might not be." He said with a smile,

"Well, aren't you the charmer." I said with a smile, moving closer to him.

"Maddy?" I heard Tyler's voice call into the woods.

"Someone wants a story." He stated. I nodded my head in agreement. "Don't fall asleep with him, come to my tree." I nodded my head, smirking slightly.

"I'll think about it. Count to ten." I stated before his lips pressed up against mine in a sweet, warm kiss. I left the clearing and walked to Tyler who was waiting for me by the campfire. I sat down and began telling him, Henry, and the other lost boys a story.

* * *

It wasn't long before the boys were trapped in their peaceful sleep. I stood up, looking at all of them I couldn't help but smile. Carefully, I made my way around each of the boys and towards Felix's tree. It wasn't the first time I had stayed with him the night, it was nice sleeping in a makeshift bed instead of on the forrest floor. I opened up the door and walked inside. Felix was laying on the bed already, I walked over and laid down next to him. He pulled me close. "Your stories put me to sleep too." He stated, I snuggled close to him.

"I would have never guessed it."

"When your talking to them your voice sounds calm and peaceful." He barely opened his blue eyes to look into mine.

"It's nothing." I assured him.

"You are too good for his island." He said, I sat up slightly looking down at him.

"Felix?" I asked but the sleep already had consumed him. I shook my head and laid down next to me, closing my eyes I let sleep consume me as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites and follows! I appreciate them so much! Please keep favoriting, following and reviewing! I love hearing what you guys think, and or what should happen! These make my day! I don't own anything. I hope you enjoy!

F&T

* * *

Chapter Four

The next morning, I woke up earlier than usual. This was a good thing considering that I was with Felix. My head was resting on his chest, he had an arm wrapped around my waist. I sat up slightly, looking down at him before I carefully tried to escape his arms. His arms tightened around me, pulling me back down and holding me close to him. "No" He muttered.

"Felix, I have to go." I explained to him. He only tightened his grip on me, physically telling me 'no'. "Do you want the others to find out about us?" I ask him and he lets me go. I get up off of the makeshift bed and stand up, I lean over to kiss him on the cheek, however at the last moment, he turns and his warm lips meet mine. I kiss him momentarily before separating from him. I can't help but smirk.

"I would leave now before we both do something we shouldn't be doing right now." Felix stated. I nodded my head, I took a deep breath before exiting his area, and walking outside. Thankfully, no one else is awake. I begin gathering up firewood to make a fire in the campsite. It wasn't long until the rest of the lost boys are up and around the campsite. Henry was the last one to wake up, after being woken up by Pan again. He threw an apple at the just awoken boy. I peaked around the tree where I had been standing. "Catch." Pan said to the boy.

"I don't like apples." Henry stated.

"Who doesn't like apples?"

"Its a family thing." Henry stated, I couldn't help but smile, Pan laughed.

"Well, don't worry." Pan said sitting down next to the boy. "They aren't for eating. Its for a kind of game, a really fun game. I call it target practice." Peter stated before pointing the cross bow at Henry. My breath caught in my throat. Something told me that this was not going to be good. Peter walked back over to a boy who held a jar of dream shade. He grabbed an arrow and began dipping it in the poison. I didn't want to watch this.

"Whats that?" Henry asked walking over to Peter and the boy.

"Dreamshade. Its a nasty poison. We have a story here about a man shooting an apple off of his sons head with an arrow." Pan explained, I winced having created that very story. It was to scare them into not doing these things, not encourage them. "Let's find out if its possible." Peter set up the crossbow.

"If your shooting the apple whats the poison for?" Henry asked. I sighed, finally someone with common sense around here.

"Motivation not to miss." Pan stated before calling out. "Felix! Get over here" My heart dropped. There were so many things I could do in this moment, nothing, ask for me to be practice instead, or try to talk Pan out of it. Neither option seemed to have a happy ending to it. Felix stood up and walked over to Pan, glancing at me as he did so. He gave me the slightest nod, telling me that everything would be okay.

"Is his aim good?" Henry asked taking a few steps back.

"It doesn't matter." Pan said, Felix smiled. I rolled my eyes, he was going to not be happy with me later. "You are the one doing the shooting." Peter Pan handed the cross bow to Henry. My heart sunk deeper in my chest.

"But I don't want to shoot him." Henry stated. Peter ignored his statement and tossed Felix the apple. He took a few steps back as the other boys began chanting 'shoot'. I watched at this barbaricness

"You wont hit him, trust yourself." Henry took aim. I closed my eyes, there were a few moments of complete silence before I heard the bow release. I carefully opened my eyes and let out a sigh of relief, Henry had shot at Peter, not Felix. The other boys cheered for Henry. My glance was on Felix. Never had I seen him in potential harms way before. I'm sure he had been before, and when I had not been around. He felt my gaze and looked at me, giving me another simple nod. "I told you it was exhilarating." Pan said. "Come on, I have something to show you." He said before walking away with Henry. Things began to go back to normal in the campsite. Felix sat on a log bench, as much as I tried to stay away I couldn't. I sat down near him.

"I'm fine." He stated before I could say anything. I nodded my head.

"You knew he was going to shoot at Pan didn't you?" Felix nodded. While the boys were occupied, he took my hand and gave it a squeeze, intwining his fingers with mine. As soon as he heard Peters voice, he released my hand. Peter waved him over, Felix stood up and walked over to him. Whispering something to him before dismissing him. Felix headed off into the woods. I sat in silence before Peter appeared next to me.

"One year?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You kept it quiet for one year. I have to say, I never thought that anyone on my island would be hooking up. The last people I expected it to be was you two. Now, you are going to be causing a kink in my plan, and I can't have that." He stated. The next thing I knew, he was blowing sleeping powder in my face. Everything went dark.

* * *

"Madeline!" I heard my name being called. My eyes opened slowly. I came face to face with my brother. He had been shaking my shoulder trying to wake me up. Once he saw my eyes opened, he stopped. "Thank god." He pulled me into his arms.

"Whats going on?" I asked him, my words slightly slurred.

"We found you in Tink's hide out. After we found her we set up camp for the night." Killian stated.

"How long have I been out?"

"Several hours with us. Other than that I don't know."

"Us?" I question looking around. Around me was Tink, another blonde woman, a light brown haired male, and two dark haired females, one had longer hair than the other.

"Yes, this is Emma, David, Mary-Margaret and Regina." I give them a small wave. "This is my sister."

"Are you all here for Henry?" I ask.

"Your sister is sharp, Hook." Regina stated. I turn to her.

"Well its just fantastic when your own brother doesn't even come and try to save you on this island but he comes to save a little boy."

"Madeline-" Killian stated in a low warning voice.

"Don't even start with me. I don't want to deal with whatever excuse you have today." Silence came over the campsite. I stood up and walked away from where my brother and the others stood. I needed some peace to think of why the hell Peter sent me away. I sat down on a log nearby. Still close enough for them to see me. I closed my eyes. I put a kink in the plan. By doing what? Dating Felix? Like he still isn't his right hand lost boy. There had to be something more to it then that. Why would he send me here, now? Slowly things began to sink in. He wanted me here. He would tell Felix that I ran away to be with my brother. That I didn't want him. Which was entirely wrong. This would get him to potentially turn against me. I placed my head in my hands and sat there. Peter Pan never did anything without a reason. I would probably never know his real reason. But the one I made up would stick with me. I knew one thing. I had to get back.


End file.
